


Enchanted by the Golden Boy

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Art, M/M, artist!Merlin, being enchanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther hires Merlin Emrys, an artist, to paint his son Arthur. Merlin Emrys is quite enchanted by the beauty of the young Pendragon and paints him in golden colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted by the Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Created for prompt #27 for the May theme of Age Difference over at Merlin Writers.
> 
> Spowell, I hope you like :)
> 
> <3  
> Merls

 

The artist has completed his work. He is still slightly dazed by the hours he has spent painting the young boy. 

 

Merlin keeps wishing things were different.

What if he was younger? What if Arthur was older?  

 He will just have to be patient.

 

 

 Arthur is still just a boy.

A golden boy.


End file.
